


For a handful of Lien

by TheRedWarmaster



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWarmaster/pseuds/TheRedWarmaster
Summary: Ruby, in a strip mall with a pocket full of coins. What could possibly happen





	

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Tsvitok, who you can find at [ tsvitok.tumblr.com ]

Finding her old piggybank had been a wonderful surprise during a tedious chore. Gleefully Ruby had abandoned the work to count the treasure trove of 10 and 50 Lien coins. Twenty minutes later and she’s walking down Goribaldo street, eager to spend the change. She’d left thinking to get herself a double chocolate milkshake with cookies on the side, but passing by the old arcade made her doubt her decision.

_-HomebaseRED_

The arcade was full of old game machines with thousands of hours of play, plenty of high scores to beat. She weighed her coins carefully wondering if she could get both, but decided instead to step inside the arcade and look for a good game to play.

_-Tsvitok_

With a broad smile and wide eyes she wandered between the loud and colourful machines. One in particular caught her eye, a large cabinet near the back of the room. She remembered that one. ‘House of Grimm: Dark Dawn’ had captured her heart years ago, and seeing it again felt like a homecoming. It even had Yang’s and hers names still on the scoreboard. With Yang’s on top. That had to be changed.

_-HomebaseRED_

Ruby pulled a few coins from her pocket, ready to correct this grave injustice. Something was wrong though, someone was watching her. A chill ran down her spine, turning around the arcade was all but empty.  
She turned back to the game only for the feeling to return. She tried to ignore it, but it was impossible - she spun around to see a dark figure lurking in the back, their eyes quickly darting away when she spotted them.

_-Tsvitok_

She glowered at the figure, staring as they continued playing their game, or at least pretended to. Shifting her hips, she felt the comforting weight of Crescent Rose at the small of her back. She was a huntress and she’ll be damned before she lets some lowlife punk intimidate her. Sure that she could handle any unexpected unpleasantries, she turned back to the machine and pushed some coins down the slot. From between the machines another watched how the little standoff unfolded.

_-HomebaseRED_

The game’s screen shifted, it begun. She grabbed hold of the light gun and shot the screen to start it up. From every side and corner came grimm, her pistol blazing away at them as they charged her. She almost forgot about the creepy people staring at her as she played, her score ticking up and up. She was so close to beating her sister’s score when suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder.

_-Tsvitok_

Her nerves on edge she reacted in a splitsecond. Dropping the lightgun she spun around, arms coming up to defend herself. She was half way in delivering a shove to the stranger when she recognised the familiar face. “Hey Ruby, you might-” Nora started, before she fell silent at Ruby’s startled look and her hands on her boobs. They both stood stupefied for a moment, eyes wide in awkward surprise. Nora recovered her wits first, putting up a sly smirk.   
“Aren’t you glad to see me.”

_-HomebaseRED_  

Ruby blushed, Nora’s hands squeezing her.  
“Hey… Nora.”   
Nora stood awkwardly with Ruby’s chest in her hands. Smiling… too scared to move.   
“Sorry,” she dropped her hands, “Jaune taught me-”   
Ruby stopped her with a finger over their mouth, “Not here, they’ll see, lets find somewhere a little more - secluded.

_-Tsvitok_

Ruby shot past Nora, taking her hand and pulling her after her. Laughing the two girls made a short sprint for the bathroom. In a flash of rose petals Ruby shot into the room to check the stalls while Nora closed and barred the door behind her. By the time she’d secured the lock, Ruby stood next to her bouncing on the balls of her feet. As soon as Nora turned far enough, the brunette threw her arms around her neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Instinctively Nora slid her hands along Ruby’s back, coming at a stop on her ass and giving it a spank.

_-HomebaseRED_

  
Ruby gasped, she hadn’t expected the sudden roughness but she liked it. Turning crimson, she let her lips trail off down Nora’s slender neck.   
Nora for her part squeezed Ruby’s cheeks as they found her collarbone and with a sudden heave hoisted them up against the sink.   
Ruby’s butt mounted the sturdy porcelain, wetness soaking through her skirt as she let go of Nora. She was at their whim, legs spread and breath stolen by the brunette’s passion.

_-Tsvitok_

  
Pressing in between her legs, Nora ground her hips against Ruby’s. She let out a pleased moan as she felt the wet patch of her skirt, the juices now staining her own clothes. Moving one hand up into Ruby’s hair, she took a firm hold and pulled the smaller girl away from her neck to look her in the eyes. Her other hand slid over her hip and down in between them, cupping Ruby’s dripping slit. “You’re such a naughty girl, you. Leaving your chores to play games, not even wearing panties. I think you need to be punished.” Nora said, pushing two fingers into Ruby’s cunt and thumbing her clit.

_-HomebaseRED_

  
“Ooh, yes please,” Ruby cooed as Nora’s fingers filled her. Her friend’s thumb stroking firmly on her jewel. Nora leant in closer. sliding her fingers in deeper. Ruby squirmed her hips in tighter. Nora’s lips met her own, their tongue forcing their way into her mouth.

_-Tsvitok_

  
The room filled with wet slaps and their muffled moans, the smell of the girls’ arousal was heavy in the air. Ruby was in a daze. Nora reached deep inside her, deeper than she’d go herself. She couldn’t hold still, her arms switching between clawing at Nora’s body, slipping behind her to support herself and occasionally groping her breast. Her legs wavered between spreading wider for better access and clamping down trying to pull Nora close.   
“oooaah Noraaa, this is -mmmngggh- is amazing! Keeep going! I’m ahahalmost there!”   
“No coming ‘till I say sooo,” responded Nora in a cheery, yet commanding voice. She immediately started to push a third finger into Ruby’s snatch.

_-HomebaseRED_

  
Ruby’s back arched, her head tilting back. A soft moan escaped her, her hands finally deciding on pressing against the sink as Nora’s wrist thrust hard against her. Three fingers deep, thumb still working furiously against her clit. Nora leaned in closer, looking up at her prey and smiled sadistically when Ruby finally looked back down at her.   
“Don’t even think about it,” Nora warned them, her other hand pressing against Ruby’s thigh - forcing their legs apart, “You’re mine now. How long do you think you can last?”

_-Tsvitok_

  
Ruby whined, “Ooooww whaat.. please Nora, you’re driving me nuts, don’t-”   
Nora paid her no heed. Crouching down between their legs, she pulled her fingers from Ruby’s dripping snatch and used her thumbs to spread them open. She let out a deep groan as she took in the sight of the glistening pink folds, still shivering and contracting from pleasure. Patiently, Nora waited as Ruby caught their breath, gradually coming back down.   
Opening their mouth to beg Nora to continue, Ruby was caught off guard when Nora gave them a long lick, pucker to clit. Their body was immediately consumed by the heady sensations again, well on it’s way to orgasm.

_-HomebaseRED_

  
“Mhm, you like that?” Nora teased, tickling her tongue against Ruby again. Ruby moaned, “Uh-huh.”   
She reached forward with one hand, braced against the sink with the other. Ruby’s fingers brushed through Nora’s hair, urged her in.   
“Don’t think it’s that easy,” Nora held Ruby open, but descended down further, hot tongue pressing against Ruby’s tight pucker. Soft, wet flesh licked against her, working its way in - kneading her until it could pierce her ring and tongue her depths.

_-Tsvitok_

  
Ruby found herself on cloud nine. The sensation of Nora eating her ass was putting knots in her stomach and made her light headed. She struggled to catch her breath and her grip on the sink tightened. Overwhelmed by the sensation, she untangled her hand from Nora’s hair and rubbed her slit. Immediately Nora slapped it away.   
“No touching. Who’s in charge here?” she asked with a stern glare.   
“Y-You.” Ruby Stammered. Nora raised an eyebrow expectantly.   
Ruby tried again, “You, Mistress?”   
“That’s what I thought.” Nora responded, satisfied. As she continued tonguing Ruby’s ring, she pushed her fingers back into her cunt. Ruby winced at the stretching.

_-HomebaseRED_

  
Nora’s left hand, three fingers deep and her thumb resting against Ruby’s clit. Her right hand holding Ruby’s leg at bay as they started to close around her face. Ruby swayed, urging into Nora’s tongue.   
Nora worked her fingers, flickered over Ruby’s clit with with a stern thumb. Ruby’s cries were making her wet. She pulled out her fingers, stopped eating out Ruby’s tight little ass.   
“How much do you want it?”   
Ruby moaned, wordless desires.   
“Answer me Ruby.”   
Ruby looked at her, wide, pleading eyes, “More than anything, Mistress.”   
Nora smirked, then buried her face in Ruby’s cunt, her own hands free as the young girl’s legs wrapped around her face.

_-Tsvitok_

  
Putting in some extra effort, Nora licked worked Ruby over as if possessed. Her tongue went over, around and into the girl’s hole, probing and prodding at the sensitive flesh and occasionally lashing over her sensitive nub. Ruby was howling at this point.   
The whole dig had made Nora herself quite horny too. Her now free hands went straight down under her skirt and into her panties. Slick with the other girl’s juices she plunged them into her own holes, immediately pumping in and out a hammering pace. She let out a scream of her own.   
Throwing her head back, Ruby bucked and squirmed, her legs wrapping tightly around Nora’s face. She couldn’t quite focus her vision anymore and her breathing was laboured. When she felt Nora scream, she couldn’t hold back any longer. With a loud wail she started squirting.

_-HomebaseRED_

  
Nora let her face be covered by Ruby’s sweet juices. Her tongue not missing a lash as she stroked herself towards the same end. Sticky, sweet, hot release that trickled down her thighs as Ruby’s stained into her lips.   
Once she was done, she sat back and glowered at Ruby, “I didn’t give you permission!”   
Ruby blushed, “Sorry, maybe next time?”   
Nora licked her lips, next time might be sooner rather than later.

-Tsvitok

Both girls stood up, Ruby wobbling on her feet while Nora wiped her face with a paper towel. As Ruby started to tend to herself, Nora suddenly moved with the speed only a huntress could muster. Fishing them from her pocket, Nora moved in close, locking Ruby into a pair of handcuffs and whipping a collar around her neck. Ruby let out a startled squeeck.  
“Nah-ah, naughty girls don’t get to clean up.” Nora said in a singsong voice,   
“Time go home with Mistress. It seems you need some more discipline training.”   
Caught in a mix of arousal and shame, Ruby didn’t even try to resist. Meekly she was lead back home by her mistress, face as red as her hood.   
None the less, it would be an afternoon well spent.

_-HomebaseRED_

**Author's Note:**

> This might get a follow up one day, if Marx wills it.
> 
> Go visit Tsvitok's tumblr or my profile if you want more things like this.
> 
> [ www.tsvitok.tumblr.com ]


End file.
